If you were gay Vatican !
by Vicenzina
Summary: Imaginez juste un affrontement Prusse-Vatican sur la chanson "If you were gay" de Avenue Q.


_Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya_

_l'OC de Vatican n'est pas à moi non plus alors ne le voler pas !_

_Je précise que cette fic date d'i ans et demi - 3 ans et que j'ai retrouvé il y a peu. _

* * *

Le salon communautaire était vide, ce qui était peu habituel vu l'heure qu'il était 21h00 . Les étudiants de l'Académie Hetalia étaient à ce moment là, soit dans leurs ailes respectives, soit à l'extérieur ou encore dans le salon communautaire. La porte finit par s'ouvrir laissant entrer l'un des élèves. L'individu se dirigea vers la machine, prenant un café bien noir. L'étudiant était le représentant de la cité du Vatican. Le jeune homme finit par prendre son gobelet de café.

Il ne resta pourtant pas seul très longtemps. Tout comme le calme de la pièce allait disparaître avec l'arrivé d'un élève et pas n'importe lequel. En effet, le prussien venait de renter à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ce qui signifiait que les deux individus qui ne s'appréciaient guère étaient la même salle, seuls. Les écouteurs sur ses oreilles , l'albinos remarqua très rapidement l'autre élève, un petit sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. L'idée de chanter la chanson qu'il était en train d'écouter à l'instant était plus que tentante et puis , au moins ainsi il aurait un bon moyen pour énervé le vaticanais. Un toussotement pu être entendu avant que le représentant de l'ancienne nation commence à chantonner assez fort pour être certain que sa victime l'entende bien.

« If you were gay

That'd be okay

I mean 'cause hey

I'd like u anyway »

Le destinataire de la chanson, se mit immédiatement à le regarder . Il se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'ignore et c'est ce qu'il fit , buvant une gorgée de son café.

« Because u see

If it were me

I would feel free to say

That I was gay

But I'm not gay »

Il le refixa avant de l'interpellé , espérant ainsi faire arrêter cette chanson qu'il jugeait plus qu'hérétique et surtout à son égard.

« Frère Prusse, arrêtez cela immédiatement ! »

L'autre élargit son sourire , il sentait que il allait y arrivé . Et donc , au lieu de l'écouter, il continua plus fort .

« If you were queer

I'd still be here

Year after year »

« Frère Prusse ! Cela suffit à présent ! »

« Beacuse you're dear

To me

And I know that you »

« Arrêtez cette chanson hérétique ! » Se mit à crier le représentant du Vatican, exaspéré d'entendre ce son et surtout de devoir voir cet individu qui selon lui était l'envoyé du diable sur Terre. Un être dont il fallait se méfier au plus haut point !

« Would accept me too

If I told you today

"Hey guess what I'm gay!"

But I'm not gay

I'm happy

Just being with you »

« Vous avez enfin fini votre chanson païenne ? »

Et le moment de grâce allait arrivé pour le latin et ça il l'ignorait encore pour l'instant et qui prit une gorgée de son café bien noir juste comme il l'aimait. Tandis que le prussien criait presque les deux fameuses phrases qu'il attendait depuis le début.

« What should it matter to me

What you do in bed with GUYS? »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Vatican recracha immédiatement le liquide avant de tousser. Certes il devait rester calme , mais comment rester de marbre en entendant ces mots là ? C'était tout bonnement impossible.

« QUOI ?! Je vous interdit de dire cela ! Ceci est tout à fait faux ! »

Le prussien se mit à le fixer de ses yeux rouges, bien satisfait de parvenir à son but et presque aussi facilement. Mais il sentait qu'il pouvait le pousser encore un peu à bout et c'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Ne pas avoir de pitié pour son ennemie.

« If you were gay...

I'd shout HOORAY! »

Vatican perdait peu à peu son calme qui le caractérisait tant d'habitude.

« Cela n'arrivera jamais frère Prusse »

« And here I'd stay

But I wouldn't get in your way »

Il ne restait plus que quelques phrases à la chanson. Et juste pour l'embêter encore plus , il s'avança vers lui, son sourire toujours visés sur ses lèvres.

« Arrêtez ceci immédiatement ! » Le regard avec un air sévère qu'on ne lui connaissait pas au fond des yeux verts sapin. Bien déterminé à ce que l'albinos arrête ici son petit manège. Ce dernier était planté juste devant lui, son regard à lui ne laissait reflété qu'une chose qu'il était hors de question qu'il montre de la compassion envers la personne devant laquelle il se tenait à ce moment là.

« You can count on me

To always be

Beside you everyday

To tell you it's okay »

Le visage se rapprochant dangereusement de celui de l'autre, affichant un sourire mi sadique, mi malsain tout en continuant à chanter bien fort.

« Je vous ai dit de vous arrêtez de chanter cette rengaine impie ! »

« You were just born that way

And as they say »

Leur regards se croisèrent, montrant toute la haine qu'éprouvait leurs propriétaires vis à vis de l'autre élève et le final arrivait. Et donc le prussien lança l'air railleur.

« It's in your DNA

You're gay! »

Les lèvres du prussien étaient désormais à quelques centimètres de celle de Vatican, avant de reculer et de partir à rire en voyant l'air gêné et indigné du latin.

« Je ne suis pas un hérétique comme vous ! Et jamais je ne le serais ! »

« Kesese c'est ce qu'on verra, j'suis bien sûr qu'au fond tu penses à des mecs quand tu dors , t'es un latin après tout et … ils sont tous gays dans ton aile ! »

Et il s'éloigna , prêt à partir satisfait d'avoir mis le vaticanais en rogne et d'avoir par là contribuer à lui gâcher sa nuit . Puis il finit par le laisser seul dans le salon, il comptait bien faire partager cette histoire aux autres, pour que toute l'Académie soit au courant.


End file.
